yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal
The Earthbound Immortals, known as Earthbound Gods in the Japanese version, are an archetype that, unusually, consists almost entirely of trump-card monsters. All of them have the common effect of being able to attack the opponent directly and prevent themselves from being attacked. When combined with their high original ATK this allows them to brutally pound their opponent. This power comes with two drawbacks, however: The player can only control one "Earthbound Immortal" at any time and it will automatically destroy itself if there is not a Field Spell Card on the field. The Earthbound Immortals also have a small but very potent series of support cards that further allow them to oppress the opponent. Backstory The Earthbound Immortals are evil incarnate entities, that were sealed in the Nazca Lines, by the Dragon Star and its servants. These Evil Gods are shaped in the form of a corresponding Nazca Line and each member of the Dark Signers wears striped robes bearing the color of their corresponding Earthbound Immortals. Their colors come from Wiphala, banner of the Inca Empire, with only white currently missing. Each color of the Earthbound Immortals are also the colors of rainbow. The Earthbound Immortals serve as to the antithesis to the Crimson Dragon and the Five Dragons. As after a millennium of confinement these monstrous beings were released after an Enerdy accident occurred in the area now known as Satellite. It was thought to be an accident as a result of the research into the Momentum Energy (Enerdy aka duel energy) going horribly awry, in which supposedly the power generator was supposed to spin clockwise to generate an infinite positive power supply but instead it spun counter clockwise, creating infinite negative energy and resulting in the occurrence of the "Zero Reverse Effect" which ultimately opened a hole to the underworld, allowing these monsters to escape. However the true nature of this incident was later revealed to be caused by Roman Goodwin, who, upon learning of the 5,000 year battle between the Crimson Dragon and these Evil sealed up Gods, was taken over by these Wicked God powers instead. In order for him to be resurrected as the future leader of the Dark Signers, he decided to kill himself by overloading the Enerdy Reactor, thus causing the horrible incident. It has been revealed that each corresponding Earthbound Immortal stands for a codename relating to the Original Enerdy Reactor. While Uru stands for the codename referring to the Enerdy Reactor itself, the other four Gods' names each stand for a codename for each of the reactor's control units. Chacu Challhua and Wiraquocha Rasca do not appear to have control units. Their labeled name, "Earthbound Immortal" is based on the corresponding Nazca Lines that each were imprisoned in. Each Earthbound Immortal is featured rising from the depths of the "underworld" and each of them are shown with a different ground texture on their corresponding game card. They are polar opposites of the Five Dragons, as they fight as the servants of the King of the Underworld, which is mentioned by Roman before he dies. This is similar to how the Five Dragons fight for the Crimson Dragon. All of them have been released in OCG and TCG. Members Each Dark Signer possesses one of the Earthbound Immortals, with it being their Signature Card. In the episode where the ancient battle was seen, the Five Earthbound Immortals were seen battling against the Crimson Dragon and its servants, and a condor geoglyph was seen. However after Greiger was transformed into a Dark Signer, a 6th Earthbound Immortal, Chacu Challhua, was revealed. Later, when it is revealed that Rex Goodwin is the last Dark Signer, he obtains the 7th Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca. The Earthbound Immortals are known to to be nearly unbeatable, since their effects negate any chance of a counter attack by a duelist. These effects are tied up in the use of any Field Spell Card and will disappear once the field is taken out of play. This is a major weakness which until episode 050 no one had taken advantage of. Luna and Leo are the only ones who have used it against them. By removing the field spell, they were able to destroy Devack's Earthbound Immortal. The field problem is a major issue in a Turbo Duel since it can never be destroyed until the Duel ends. Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of only two of the Five Dragons that can also destroy Field Spell cards by its own effect, and it can gain Life Points for it as well. The other is Black Rose Dragon who can destroy all cards on the field when it is Synchro Summoned. The problem with the latter is that if a card like Field Barrier is in play and protecting the Field Spell from being destroyed, then it cannot be removed from the field by the effect of Black Rose Dragon. This was shown in episode 39 in the duel between Misty Tredwell and Akiza Izinski. All Earthbound Immortals share a few similar effects. Only one of them can be on the field, the opponent can never attack them (in the anime, if the only monster on the player's field is an Earthbound Immortal then the opponent can wage a direct attack, as shown in (episode 046), and they can attack the opponent directly (the anime also gives them Spell and Trap immunity). They are instantly destroyed if there is no face-up Field Spell (the anime destroys them at the End Phase and just negates their effects until then). Aside from those, each one has a unique effect, most likely to counter or match the strategy the duelist each card's controller faced. In the real card game, if an Earthbound Immortal is the only monster on your opponent's side of the field, you cannot declare an attack at all, creating a huge advantage for the controller of the Earthbound Immortal and thus a one-sided battle. In the anime, whenever an Earthbound Immortal is Summoned, the bodies and souls of anyone trapped inside of a geoglyph are sacrificed for its summoning. The sacrificed individuals turn into energy of the same purple colour as a dark mark, which is absorbed into a floating stone of characteristic shape. A beam of purple light then descends from the geoglyph in the sky, destroys the stone and strikes the ground, causing the Earthbound Immortal to rise from the "netherworld". This has occurred in both Satellite and Neo Domino City; any person trapped within its respective geoglyph is sacrificed in this way and for the moment it is unknown what happens to the sacrificed people. During the first duel between Yusei and Roman, it is revealed that an Earthbound Immortal will continue to harvest the souls of anyone not protected by the Mark of the Dragon as long as it stays on the field, as shown when Martha was sacrificed to Uru when she fell into the geoglyph even though Uru had already been summoned. There are, however, several conditions under which a person is not absorbed into an Earthbound Immortal: * That person is dueling. * That person is a Signer or proximate to a Signer. * The Earthbound Immortal does not use human sacrifices, as in the following cases: ** Cusillu used the souls of the Duel Monsters spirits. ** Chacu Challhua used the souls of the people from Greiger's village. Furthermore on the series there had been speculation about if this people could really come back if the Dark Signers are defeated. However after Greiger's defeat, the souls sacrificed for Chacu Challhua were indeed returned to life, and when Devack lost the souls of the Duel monsters spirits were returned back into the Spirit World. The spirits of the villagers were shown to be suffering inside of the Chacu Challua during the duel between Greiger and Crow. Apparently these Gods are fueled by whatever reason of anger and revenge their corresponding Dark Signer carries. However for the same reason it appears that they disapprove the moment that one of these individuals no longer carries on this hatred. And so they can interfere by taking possession of the Dark Signers body as it occurred to Greiger when he dueled against Crow, after he learns that they are actually the ones that were behind his village's destruction. Wanting to stop the duel, Greiger's body is taken over by Chacu Challua's spirit. This also happens in the duel between Jack and Carly and the Duel between Akiza and Misty. However, if the Dark Signer is strong enough, they can maintain contact with other people (Greiger litterally breaks the control for a few seconds, Carly connected through Savior Dragon, and Misty used card attacks as means of communication.) Rex Goodwin doesn't seem to apply in these cases. Playing Style This deck focuses on summoning one of the many different Earthbound Immortal monsters, and quickly finishing a duel. The main weakness of this deck is keeping a Field Spell in play. This can be overcome with cards like Field Barrier and Magic Reflector (or Magical Citadel of Endymion even on its own). Since the Earthbounds are all Dark-attribute monsters, they can easily be tribute summoned with cards like Double Coston, Fires of Doomsday, and Mausoleum of the Emperor. Their high attack points and the ability to attack directly, while not being able to be selected as an attack target, make powerful attackers, but are still vulnerable to Magic Cylinder and Draining Shield. An attack lock-down can be made using their effects. Aside from this, however, it seems that an Earthbound Immortal can find its way into any powerful deck by just adding a Field Spell to it, or by placing it in a deck where there is already prominent use of a Field Spell. Decks such as: * Crystal Beast Decks (for the use of Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins). * Lightsworns Decks (for the use of Realm of Light). * Morphtronic Decks (for the use of Morphtronic Map). * Spell Counter Decks (for the use of Magical Citadel of Endymion). * Gladiator Beast Decks (for the use of Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts and Ancient Forest). * Archfiend Decks (for the use of Pandemonium). * Frog Decks (for the use and constant recycling of Wetlands, and the constant swarming, making its summoning easier). * Elemental Hero Decks/Destiny Hero Decks (for the general abundant use of Field Spells). * Gravekeeper's Deck (for the use of Necrovalley) * Zombie Decks (for the use of Zombie World; Special Summon from Graveyard by using Mezuki and Book of Life, because Zombie World forbids Tribute Summon except for Zombie). * Ancient Gear Decks (for the use of Geartown; even if your opponent destroys the field card, you can summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from your hand, deck, or graveyard). * Fortune Lady Decks (for the use of Future Visions, primarily with Aslla piscu for wiping your opponents field the instant it's played) * Plant Decks (for the use of Black Garden,primarily with Wiraqocha Rasca for a HUGE attack compared to what's going to be on the field) Aslla piscu Deck Aslla piscu OTK * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and activate Ojama Trio * 2. Attack with Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu then play Swallow's Nest destroying the Tokens and dealing 2400 due to Aslla piscu and 900 for ojama dealing 3300 damage to your opponent * 3. Special Summon another Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu from your Deck. * 4. Attack directly (total damage = 2500 + 2400 + 900 + 2500 = 8300) or * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, while your opponent controls at least 1 monster. * 2. Attack directly with Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * 3. Activate Swallow's Nest and summon another Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu from your deck. * 4. The effect of the first Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu will destroy your opponent's monster and inflict 800 damage to them. * 5. Attack directly with the new Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu. * 6. Repeat Step 3, and attack directly again (total damage = 2500 + 800 + 2500 + 2500 = 8300) or * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * 2. Equip Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu with any with a 700+ boost or anything to deal 700+ damage, and attack directly. * 3. Activate Nightmare Archfiends and tribute Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu for the cost. * 4. Because of the effect of Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, all of the opponent's Nightmare Archfiend Tokens will be destroyed and the opponent will lose 800 LP per monster (2400 total). Also, by the effect of Nightmare Archfiends, the opponent will lose 800 MORE lifepoints per token. (total damage = 2500 + 700* + 2400** + 2400 = 8000**) (*minimum value reguired) (**the value may be more) Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Minefieldriller * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Mystic Tomato * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Mystic Plasma Zone * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensionhole * Swallow's Nest * Future Visions * Terraforming * Reasoning Traps * Spirit Barrier * Two-Pronged Attack * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Slip of Fortune * Icarus Attack * Ojama Trio * Nightmare Archfiends * Revival of the Immortals * Sacrifice of Honor Cusillu Deck Cusillu OTK: * 1. Activate Wild Nature's Release, targeting Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. * 2. Attack directly for 5200. * 3. Activate Beast Soul Swap, swtiching out Earthbound Immortal Cusillu for another one (or the same one). * 4. Attack directly again for 2800 (total damage = (2800 + 2400) + 2800 = 8000) Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Nimble Momonga * Rescue Cat * Hyena Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Mystic Plasma Zone * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Wild Nature's Release Traps * Spirit Barrier * Beast Soul Swap Ccarayhua Deck Ccarayhua OTK: * 1. Have a Clock Tower Prison with four or more counters on it, a face-up Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, and 2 or more Destiny Hero - Dashers in your graveyard. * 2. Destroy your own Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, thus destroying all cards on the field, including the Clock Tower Prison. * 3. Special Summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster, and use his effect to Special Summon 2 Destiny Hero - Dashers. * 4. Have all 3 monsters attack directly (total damage = 2100 + 2100 + 4200 = 8400). Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Destiny Hero - Dread Servant Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Clock Tower Prison * Mystical Space Typhoon * Foolish Burial * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Spirit Barrier * Revival of the Immortals Ccapac Apu Deck Ccapac Apu OTK: * 1. Have Evil Hero Infernal Gainer face-up on the field without using your Normal Summon * 2. Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor * 3. Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * 4. Activate Mage Power/Axe of Despair/etc. * 5. Activate Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect to attack twice * 6. Attack directly twice (total damage = (3000 + 1000) x 2 = 8000). or: * 1. Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor. * 2. Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. * 2. Activate Mage Power and Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce. * 4. Attack directly twice (total damage = (3000 + 1500 - 500) x 2 = 8000). Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Whirlwind Weasel * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Puppet Master * Doom Shaman * Armageddon Knight Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Mystic Plasma Zone * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Earthbound Whirlwind * Heavy Storm * Cold Wave * Mage Power * Axe of Despair * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Spirit Barrier * Revival of the Immortals * Roar of the Earthbound Chacu Challhua Deck Chacu Challhua OTK * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua and Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth via Mausoleum of the Emperor and/or Monster Reborn * 2. Activate Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth's Effect and Special Summon Creeping Doom Manta, Unshaven Angler and 1 Royal Swamp Eel * 3. Activate Unity targeting Chacu Challhua, its DEF becoming 8600 then synchro Creeping Doom Manta and Royal Swamp Eel into Dark Strike Fighter. * 4. Activate Challhua's Effect then tribute all monsters for Dark Strike Fighter to inflict a total of 9900 damage to your opponent. Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Royal Swamp Eel * Creeping Doom Manta * Unshaven Angler * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Obsidian Dragon Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Chorus of Sanctuary * Yellow Luster Shield * Level Limit - Area B * Unity * Mage Power * United We Stand * Prevention Star Traps * Spirit Barrier * Roar of the Earthbound Uru Deck Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Desert Protector * Gilasaurus * Alien Skull * Lava Golem * Grinder Golem * Volcanic Queen Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Scapegoat * Stray Lambs * Soul Exchange * Riryoku Traps * Spirit Barrier * Roar of the Earthbound Wiraqocha Rasca Deck Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Sangan * Metabo Globster * Mystic Tomato * Nimble Momonga * Giant Germ * Twin-Headed Behemoth Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Swallow's Nest * Dark Eruption * Giant Trunade * Swords of Revealing Light * Swords of Concealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Level Limit - Area B * Black Garden Traps * Spirit Barrier * Gravity Bind * Damage Condenser * Discord Trivia * Each of the 7 Earthbound Immortals shares a color of the rainbow. * This Archetype shares aspects with the new Sin archetype: Category:Archetype Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's